Darkest Life to bring Light
by toxinvictoria
Summary: After Raven loses her temper with him, Beast Boy is hurled across dimensions and lands in a strange world full of Pirates the only way for the young shapeshifter to get home is find the Legendary treasure One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Life to Bring Light**

**I don't own Teen Titans or One Piece, Avatar: The Last Airbender , **___**Futurama**_**,**** Discworld, Death Note or any of the other series I've included in this story. This story is about all those characters who never stand in the lime light those who are overshadowed by the Heroes but are still great in of themselves.**

**Chapter 1 Help me for I am Dammed**

The greastest of legends are started in the most humble of places.

On a backwater planet which was more Ocean than land and where the law's of phyics regularly jumped out the widow a boy was born. On another world that boy would grow into a man, a man of power, a man whose name alone silenced crowds and commanded awe and fear, a man who many said was one of the most dangerous forces to ever sail the sea's. but at the moment the boy who would be King was running for his life through the halls of a giant letter T.

Beast Boy should never have done it. There are some things that unless you have a death wish you just don't do and sneaking into Raven's room and painting every surface pink was definitely one of those things.

The green changeling was running for his life and he was just going to die tired. Raven was in a word pissed. Beast Boy had really done in this time. In the shape if a cheetah Beast Boy practically flew through the corridors of the tower. Then upon arriving in the lounge room dived under the sofa.

Robin who had nearly been bowled over bye Beast Boy's dynamic entry was nearly impaled when the doors blew out of the wall revealing a truly pissed Raven.

She hovered into the room passed Robin who took a step back from pure shock. With her four glowing eyes, she scanned the room until she spotted a bit of green trembling underneath the sofa.

With one tentacle of pure shadow, she tore the couch away from its standard position and hurled it against a nearby wall. She then wrapped a second about Beast Boy's trembling form and carried him, almost tenderly, such that they were face-to-face.

They were but an inch apart and Raven's eyes were burning into Beast Boy who just stared back in petrified horror. Seemingly out of nowhere, she spoke, her voice seeming to be composed of two separate beings. **"What do you have to say for yourself?"** .

Beast Boy's eyes darted around nervously before speaking through the magical gag.

"sowry?"

At this, Raven's eyes burned even brighter, and a whole new batch of tentacles wrapped themselves around Beast Boy's helpless figure. His face was so close to hers he could feel the heat radiating from the demonic eyes boring into him.

"_**SORRY? YOU'RE ALWAYS SORRY, AND YOU ALWAYS DO IT AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! GARFIELD MARK LOGAN, YOU! ARE! NOT! SORRY!**_**"**

_"Wait_" Beast Boy thought "_how did she know my full name? Oh man, this wasn't going to be good_!"

"_**But you will be.**_"

Beast Boy gulped. Definitely not going to be good.

"**I've**_** had it up to HERE with your juvenile behavior! Perhaps it's high time you felt what I feel! Maybe then you'll know to LEAVE. ME. ALONE.**_**"**

At the last word a dark portal opened underneath Beast Boy's feet and Beast boy was drooped screaming into who knows where.

Raven took a deep breath and returned to her normal form. Seeing as it was safe Robin approached her. "What did you do?" he asked a note of worry in his voice, Raven wouldn't have really hurt Beast Boy would she?

"I sent him about two 10 kilometers away"she responded in a particularly dry and sarcastic voice "What did you think that I sent him to the abyss or something , annoying as the idiot is I wouldn't do anything permeate to him" .

She had no idea how utterly wrong she was.

**Okay folks this is the end of chapter 1 believe me the next chapter is coming soon and is going to be much longer and feature the One Piece Pirate that is going to be a mentor to Beast Boy points go to the lucky reviewer who guesses his identity. Beast boy is going to assemble a pirate crew of his own suggestions as to who will be in it are welcome you can use any series except Monty Python as I don't think I can do those Insane characters Justice. Bye the Way Raven is not going to feature pleasantly in Beast Boy's mind throught this story so if your hoping for Romance in that Area forget it. Any suggestions concerning other pairings are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 a taste of Malice

**Darkest Life to Bring Light**

**I don't own Teen Titans or One Piece, Naruto, Soul Eater ,**___**Futurama**_**,**** Discworld, Death Note or any of the other series I've included in this story. This story is about all those characters who never stand in the lime light those who are overshadowed by the Heroes but are still great in of themselves. The Dedication of this chapter is to**

**Chapter 2 a Taste of Malice**

Raven dropped the unfortunate shape shifter, and Beast Boy was suddenly privy to a sensation that few had ever felt. Specifically, it was the feeling of being stretched until he was well over ten feet tall, then released so quickly that he snapped down with enough force for his chin to end up down by his knees. The sensation was known by enthusiasts, which consisted of Plastic Man and no one else, as "thlabber".

Frankly, it was something he could have lived without experiencing. Ever. Bones were _not_ supposed to do that.

However, suddenly he had other things on his mind. Every sense was assaulted to the point of overload, and he screwed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears and screamed as loudly as he could in an attempt to drive it out.

It did no good. His skin was alternately blistering from heat and turning numb from cold, every muscle in his body went into sudden and excruciating cramp, his tongue tasted copper and salt and sugar and beef steak and coconut sorbet and everything in between, and his ears were assaulted by wails and hoots and strange echoes, some of which he could have sworn he heard before the thing that they echoed. He thought.

He didn't dare open his eyes.

Then things got strange. After the cacophony reached a huge, painful crescendo, there was a sudden feeling of numbness. There was no input of any kind, from any sense.

Later, he would remember wondering if that was what dying was like.

He would try to forget how comfortable with the idea he had been.

Suddenly, inexplicably, he tasted crying. There was no other way to describe it. He could feel the fact that someone was weeping through his _tongue._ In a panic, He cried out, and suddenly his tongue went into overload, as the sound echoed around his mouth and pinged off his pointed teeth. It was like vomiting.

His hearing was next, the crackling sounds of pure _heat_ filling his sharper than human ears. In a fit of daring, he cracked one eyelid.

The sight that greeted him was beyond nightmare, beyond physics and just plain crazy. He seemed to be outside now; the sky was black as night and filled with stars. The horizon was completely illuminated by orange and purple light, as if the sun existed around its entire perimeter. But it was where the ground was supposed to be that truly shocked Beast Boy. Instead of land or even sea, there was only chaos. Below him was a swirling maelstrom of dark purple energy, crackling with black lighting. The vortex seemed to extent to the very horizon itself. The pitch black center of the storm sat below him, how far, Beast Boy could not fathom.

Beast Boy was being pulled by something, it was similar to being caught in a current yet at the same time he could feel a presence a chill of cold indifference it was the same feeling beast Boy always got when he came into contact with his dark team mates power.

Looking to where the current of power was pulling him Beast Boy could see a door or hole out of this mad realm. "so that's Raven's game" Beast Boy thought "she gives me one hell of a ride and a shock then dumps me back home, a bit of overkill but I'm lucky she didn't do worse, man what the hell was I thinking with that painting her room stunt, I must have a death wish or something."

Had Beast Boy not closed his eyes at that exact moment he would have seen a huge something which looked a bit like a giant spider but had human faces growing all over its body, the faces were silently screaming ,cursing there continued existence.

But Beast Boy did not open his eyes.

The giant spiderlike creature was a rare type of demon called a nithling which attacks its prey with a special magic venom which causes a person to experience the memoirs of there past lives this dives the target insane. Nithinlings do this not for any purpose but merely because they enjoy the fear and pain of those they torment.

The ancient horror gilded silently across the chaotic skyscape seeking its prey. With a speed belaying its huge form it struck, a pincer injecting the foul concoction into Beast Boys blood stream.

Pain that was Beast Boys whole world, pain and images A figure all in red under a bloody moon whispering "It's a beautiful night. It almost makes me want to go out for a bite to drink."

A young man of Japanese origin standing in a warehouse laughing or maybe sobbing, whatever the hell it was it was dam creepy in sounded like a scream that had decided to eat itself. Then the youth spoke "That's right I am Kira" for someone so young his voice contained a truly chilling combination of malice and ecstasy the likes of which Beast Boy had never heard before.

The images came fast and became more confusing a man in armor screaming to the heavens, a teenage girl breathing blue fire and sobbing.

Then silence Beast boy woke up and he was on a ship no spider demon, no chaos landscape, no weird images of past lives just a the deck of a ship then a man with hair like fire leaning over and speaking.

"Hello My name is Captain Eustass Kid, mind telling me how you materialized on my ship?"

Beast Boy didn't know what to do, then the final nail in his coffin the ship was flying a skull and cross bones. A Pirate ship he was on a Bloody Pirate ship.

"Dude can my day get any worse," he muttered before passing out.

The answer is yes.

**Okay folks this is the end of chapter 2 I hope you like it Beast Boy is going to start gathering his crew next chapter again if you review give a suggestion as to someone you would like to join. This chapter is dedicated to XxFireFistAcexX as she was the first to review my story. The next Chapter is called **

**Raging Hurricane Temari of the Sand Shinobi**

**and features a crossover with Naruto my second favorite anime.**


End file.
